


Teaching of Kaoru

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo teaches Kaoru how to take care of his stage boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching of Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by a gif where Kyo shoves his hand into his pants on stage and enjoys the feeling while singing. The sight was so impressive I just had to write something about it.

      Why on earth did I have to start to jerk myself off on stage? Now my dick was throbbing almost painfully and there was no place I could go and relieve myself. Okay, the show had been successful and my performance on _The Domestic Fucker Family_ especially good due to my special measures: In the middle of the song I just shoved my hand into my pants , grabbed my dick and started jerking myself while singing. I must say it gave a very genuine feeling to the lyrics and kept the eyes of the audience on me. But, as always, there’s a price to pay…

      I glanced at Kaoru who was sitting on a bench his face buried in a towel and his pinkish hairs pikes pointing into weird directions. “Great show!” I huffed and sat beside  him.

      “Yes, especially your _Fucker Family_. How’s your boner?” he asked eyeing at the huge bulge on my front. “That must be getting painful.”

      “Yeah, maybe you should do something about it. You’re the leader-sama. It’s your duty to take care of all kinds of problems”, I teased him not expecting him to take it seriously.

      “Just go to the toilet and jerk yourself off”, he proposed.

      But I didn’t want to jerk off by myself anymore now that I had created this mental picture in my head  with Kaoru sucking my cock. I wanted him to do it. I sneaked my hand onto his front and started rubbing him. “Please, help me!” I begged and shot my most pleading look at him. I knew he couldn’t resist my ‘please, please, please, give me my goodies’ –look. I could feel his dick coming alive under my hand. He was playing the game with me.

      “Okay, but make it snappy then”, he promised looking slightly annoyed. He left his towel on the bench, stood up and grabbed my hand to lead us to the toilet. This was the thing I liked in him. He was so practical and solution oriented and would do literally anything to help our team.

      The toilet was almost too small for two people but we squeezed ourselves in there.  He stripped off my pants and made me sit on the toilet seat. My dick was now huge and I wanted desperately him to suck it.

      “Sorry, what do you want me to do? I haven’t done this before”, he asked looking a bit embarrassed.

      “No kidding? I thought you were the master of everything”, I teased him wanting him even more. “Why don’t you start by taking the thing into your hand and then slide your hand up and down as you would do to yourself.”

     “Okay, okay, I know how to do that but was there something else you wanted?”

      “Just pretend it’s a candy and start licking and sucking it”, I guided him. I wasn’t sure I could stand much of his licking and sucking. His innocence had excited me too much.

      “That’s it then”, he muttered and stared at my dark, almost dangerous looking cock in his hand collecting his courage.  I could see he was nervous about this whole thing.  His nervousness disappeared  very quickly when he had wrapped his lips around the head of my dick and started to explore the contours of it with his tongue. I gazed at his beautiful face when he was concentrating on his duties – I still couldn’t believe I had made him do it. He clearly enjoyed what he was doing and was getting excited himself. I pushed my fingers among his pink hairs pikes and groaned quietly to let him know how much I appreciated this.

      “Now  you can combine the two things”, I instructed him almost too out of breath to speak. I couldn’t take it much longer.  He managed to slide his hand along my stem maybe three or four times before I shot my load into his lovely mouth. There was much of it. He had some difficulties in swallowing it all but he did it, bravely.

“ Oh shit, that was gorgeous!” I thanked him after I had recovered a while. “Now, stand up and let me do my part.”

      He eyed at me looking horrified but obeyed then. His dick was as ready as mine had been when I released it from his pants. He leaned his back against the frail looking door and let me take his dick into my hands to start sucking it. He wasn’t as big as I was but still reasonable size. Oh, it would be wonderful to sink this thing into my ass, I thought and concentrated then on his candy. He was probably a bit over-excited too as it didn’t take long before the muscles of his butt tightened, he arched his back and let out a low growl shooting his sperm into my mouth. His push against the door was maybe slightly too powerful. The bolt gave in and the door slammed open into the face of astonished Die. “What the hell… “, he swore and stared at his two half naked band mates.

      “Just teaching Kaoru how to take care of my stage boners”, I explained and grabbed my pants from the floor to put them back on.

      Kaoru had gained both his physical and mental balance and was also pulling his trousers back on. “I hope the rest of you keep your hands out of your pants on stage”, he stated curtly and turned his back to walk away from surprised Die.

     “Did he really give you a blow job?" Die asked after he was gone.

      “Sure, and he was good at it”, I replied trying to look serious although I just wanted to smile. This was going to be fun….


End file.
